<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Somewhere Unreachable by idrilhadhafang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305480">Somewhere Unreachable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang'>idrilhadhafang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bullying, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren - Freeform, Other, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Protective Ben Solo, Protective Poe Dameron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:55:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe and Ben comfort each other after a bout of bullying.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Allbingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Somewhere Unreachable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Bully</p><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey.” Poe held out his hand in that moment, after the bullies had gone, towards Ben. Ben took it, and there was something comforting about the older child pulling Ben to his feet. “You okay?"<br/><br/>“I wish they’d leave us alone,” Ben said. “Both of us.”<br/><br/>“Yeah.” Poe sounded so sad, so very vulnerable. It didn’t sound right, Ben couldn’t help but think. Poe’s voice should be loud, vibrant, like him. “I don’t like how they make fun of the Force. Or your ears.” A faint smile. “I like your ears.”<br/><br/>“Really?” Ben said. <br/><br/>Poe smiled. “Yeah! They can hear everything.”<br/><br/>Ben giggled. Maybe to an extent, it was true. Sometimes he swore that he could hear everything, every thought, every nuance in a sound...<br/><br/>“I don’t like how they make fun of how you grew up.” Ben said. “It isn’t fair. And you...you’re a prince to me.”<br/><br/>(It wasn’t until he was older that Ben would realize that it was almost his way of telling Poe he loved him)<br/><br/>"Really?” Poe’s eyes brightened.<br/><br/>“Yeah.” It was funny, how Ben was five and had the Force, was a prodigy (whatever that meant), and it was Poe who he admired, who he thought the galaxy of. <br/><br/>He hoped Poe would think as well of him. <br/><br/>“Maybe we can think of our own place,” Poe whispered, almost like the both of them were in on a conspiracy that only the both of them understood. “Just a place for us, where we can be princes together.”<br/><br/>Ben grinned. “I’d like that.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>